Various objects, such as carpet, tile, concrete, and shingles, have exposed surfaces that may receive and accumulate foreign contaminates or materials, such gum, paint, and tar. The accumulation of foreign contaminates on the exposed surfaces may be undesirable aesthetically and/or functionally. To restore the exposed surfaces to its original condition as much as possible, various approaches may be used to remove the foreign contaminates. In one approach, the exposed surfaces may be scrubbed to physically remove the foreign contaminates with frictional and mechanical forces. However, the physical removal of the foreign contaminates may be difficult if a strong bond develops between the exposed surface and the foreign contaminates. Physical removal also can cause unintended damage to the exposed surfaces, thereby decreasing the life of the product. Alternatively, solvents may be used to chemically break the bond between the exposed surface and the foreign contaminates, but these too can cause unintended damage to the exposed surfaces.